b_uafandomcom-20200214-history
Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck/Powers
Powers & Abilities Flight: Like all Arrancar and spiritual beings, Nelliel can fly, or more specifically levitate. Master Swordsman: As a former Espada, Nelliel has a great deal of experience in fighting, showing hardly any effort in her advanced use of swordsmanship. Her body flows elegantly when engaging in combat, so finely tuned that she can stop her attacks at a moment's notice, and subsequently execute lethal attacks with absolute precision. She easily defeated Nnoitra Jiruga a number of times, who is a highly proficient swordsman in his own right. Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Even without the aid of her Zanpakuto, Nelliel has shown herself to be quite a skilled fighter. During her battle against Nnoitra, she was able to skillfully dodge and counter his attacks. She also used her swordsmanship in conjunction with her hand-to-hand combat skills. Immense Reiatsu: As the former Tercera (Third) Espada, Nelliel is an extremely powerful Arrancar. The color of her reiatsu is pink. Sonido Master: She was able to repeatedly sneak up on and effortlessly avoid Nnoitra with her speed during her time as an Espada. Cero: 'As an Arrancar, Nelliel can use a ''Cero (Spanish for "Zero"), though the color of it is unknown. Being a former Espada, it is likely her Cero is very powerful. *'''Cero Doble: She possesses an attack absorption ability. According to Nnoitra, Nelliel's specialty is to absorb an incoming Cero and fire one of her own while returning it, thus creating a potent Cero Doble (Spanish for'' "Double Zero" ). In her original form, the force(s) of the Cero Doble is augmented greatly, since she rebounds the attack while blending it with her own Cero, drastically increasing its power. *'Gran Rey Cero': As a former Espada, Nelliel likely can perform the ''Gran Rey Cero (Spanish for "Great King Zero"), though it has yet to be seen. Garganta: Though never seen, Nelliel can likely create a garganta. Enhanced Strength: Nelliel's strength is immense, fitting with her former position. With her great physical strength, Nelliel can fend off attacks from gigantic weapons like Nnoitra's, launch her opponent several meters away with a single punch, and effortlessly slice through the Hierro of an Espada-level Arrancar opponent with one swing of her Zanpakuto. High Intellect: While in her original form, she is shown to be quite intelligent. Having a great understanding of combat and its forms, and the methods behind an opponent's skill and intentions, she can discern personalities easily. She also has a philosophy on life that provides a code of honor, respect, and mercy. Zanpakuto Gamuza (Spanish for "Chaois"): Her Zanpakutō has a green sheath, a light green hilt, and a tsuba that resembles a pair of crescent moons joined together at the back. *'Resurreccion': Its release command is "Declare". Nelliel holds her Zanpakuto up in front of her horizontally and calls out its release command. The Zanpakutō glows as a hazy smoke emanates from it. She calls out the name of her Zanpakuto, and the glow intensifies into a huge burst of spiritual energy that covers the surrounding area. In her new form, Nelliel takes the form of a brownish-green ibex-like centaur, complete with a black horse's tail. Her Hollow mask's horns become longer and more curved, and also extend slightly, framing the sides of her face, particularly the cheeks. The crack on her mask also closes up, although the missing teeth remain. Her shoulders are covered by white spaulders that come across her shoulder blade to her neck. She has white elbow guards and white gauntlets. The parts of her arm that aren't covered by armor are covered by a black material, which also covers her hands. There is a white ring at the base of her tail. Gamuza itself transforms into a double-sided lance. : Resurreccion Special Abilities: *'Enhanced Strength': While in her released form, her might increases further. *'Enhanced Reiatsu': While in her released state, her reiatsu increases significantly. * Lanzardo Verde (Spanish for "Green Lancer"): Nelliel throws her lance at her opponent with extreme speed. As it travels through the air, it begins to spin and build up spiritual energy. When it reaches its target, it acts as a drill, inflicting extreme piercing damage. : Category:Character Subpages Category:Powers & Abilities